


Herbstwind

by Mindfield



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfield/pseuds/Mindfield
Summary: Die Reifen des Porsches rutschen ein wenig auf dem nassen Asphalt, der bereits von den ersten Opfern des Herbstes bedeckt ist.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Herbstwind

**Author's Note:**

> So, das ist mein erster Versuch, mal in Deutsch zu schreiben. German is not my native language, so please excuse any mistakes, I did my best. I wrote this piece during the last week while travelling for work because they just wouldn't leave my mind.

Die Reifen des Porsches rutschen ein wenig auf dem nassen Asphalt, der bereits von den ersten Opfern des Herbstes bedeckt ist. Gelb-rote Blätter des Kastanienbaums, unter dem Thorsten parkt.

Er dreht den Schlüssel um, schenkt Sebastian einen kurzen Blick und betrachtet stumm das Tagungshotel. Es ist grau, ein nahtloser Übergang zum bedeckten Himmel, und in ungeraden Linien gebaut, modern und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich hässlich.

„Da sind wir nun.“

„Dann wollen wir mal, hm?“

Im Foyer stehen sie erst etwas verloren mit ihren Taschen bis Sebastian ein Hinweisschild entdeckt und zielstrebig darauf zuläuft.

„Hallo! Sebastian Bootz und Thorsten Lannert. Wir sind angemeldet für die Tagung der Polizeikräfte,“ begrüßt er die Dame an der Rezeption. Während diese ihre Zimmernummern heraussucht, wippt Sebastian auf den Fußballen hin und her. Thorsten beobachtet die restlichen Personen recht gelangweilt.

„Herr Bootz? Sie haben Zimmernummer 211. Das ist hier links oben,“ erklärt die Rezeptionistin und zeigt zu einer Treppe. „Herr Lannert, Ihr Zimmer ist die 212 und liegt direkt daneben.“ Sie drückt ihnen jeweils einen Schlüssel und die Tagesordnung in die Hand.

Im Zimmer angekommen, stellt Thorsten seine Tasche auf das Bett, seufzt und rollt seine Schultern. Das können drei lange Tage werden. Der Termin zur Tagung zur Vorstellung von neuen Strategien zur Deradikalisierung der rechten Szene war ihm eigentlich schon lange bekannt, aber er hatte es verdrängt und war Anfang der Woche von der neuen Staatsanwältin darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden, welche auch gleich den Wunsch geäußert hatte, ein umfangreiches Protokoll der Ergebnisse zu erhalten. Sebastian schien sich regelrecht darauf zu freuen, ein bezahlter Kurzurlaub sei es, meinte er.

Laut Tagesordnung, die bereits ein wenig verknittert aussieht, fängt der erste Block in zwanzig Minuten an. Zeit, um sich noch kurz frisch zu machen und sich ein wenig selbst zu bemitleiden. Immerhin war das Ende der Veranstaltung gegen 21 Uhr geplant. In etwa neun Stunden.

Während Thorsten sich im Bad die Hände wäscht, hört er ein klares Klopfen. Die Hoteltür kann es nicht sein, die ist aus Holz. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wird auf eine Figur an der Balkontür gezogen. Sebastian winkt ihm kurz zu und deutet an, dass er die Balkontür öffnen solle.

„Schau mal, unsere Balkone sind verbunden.“

„Das sehe ich,“ er lässt seinen Blick über die vor ihm liegende Landschaft schweifen, „die Aussicht ist immerhin nicht schlecht.“

Ein kleiner See liegt nur ein Steinwurf entfernt, ein paar Meter dahinter beginnt ein weitläufiger Nadelwald. Es hat tatsächlich etwas von einem Kurzurlaub, so betrachtet.

_________

Diesen Gedanken verwirft er dennoch schnell wieder. Die Vorträge sind zwar elaboriert und fundiert, dennoch ist nichts wirklich Bahnbrechendes dabei und der Konferenzraum wird trotz Lüftens recht schnell sauerstoffarm, was es umso anstrengender macht, den Dozenten zu folgen.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen die Treppen zu ihren Zimmern hochgehen, spürt er, wie Sebastian eine Hand in sein Kreuz legt. Er schiebt ihn leicht vor sich her, was Thorsten zu seiner eigenen Überraschung widerstandslos geschehen lässt. Erst oben angekommen, nimmt Sebastian seine Finger fort. Es macht Thorsten seltsam nervös. Und neugierig. Sebastian hat ihn schon lange nicht mehr so zwanglos berührt. Früher war das mal ganz anders gewesen zwischen ihnen. Damals hat er angefangen, genau hinzusehen. Hat begonnen, zu interpretieren, zu analysieren und das hat es nicht unbedingt besser gemacht. Und dennoch hat es diese Grenze gegeben, die sie beide nicht überschritten haben. Und als diese nicht mehr da gewesen ist, haben sie beide den Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende führen wollen. Zu groß war das Potential, zu hoch die Möglichkeit zu scheitern.

Er lässt die Berührung unkommentiert und sie verabschieden sich knapp an ihren Zimmertüren. Drinnen angekommen, duscht er zügig und macht sich fertig, um ins Bett zu gehen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Bevor er jedoch die Laken des Betts zurückschlägt, reizt ihn es ihn, doch noch auf dem Balkon frische Luft zu atmen.

Er löscht das Licht und öffnet die Balkontür. Die Nachtluft ist angenehm kühl und neben den schwachen Lichtern aus anderen Zimmern, erleuchtet nur der Sternenhimmel die Nacht.

„Na, auch noch nicht müde?“ ertönt Sebastians Stimme neben ihm.

„Eigentlich schon,“ antwortet Thorsten und lehnt sich an das Geländer und sucht den Himmel nach Konstellationen ab.

Sebastian tut es ihm gleich, direkt neben ihm und lässt nur einen Hauch von Abstand zwischen ihnen. Thorsten spürt ein unruhiges Vibrieren, das von Sebastian ausgeht. Er versucht, es zu ignorieren, aber er hält es nur ein paar Minuten aus. Dann schaut er doch zu ihm herüber, versucht etwas aus seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Sebastian erwidert den Blickkontakt. Sie sehen sich eine Weile nur an, schweigend und nervös und unsicher und Thorsten sieht, wie Sebastian schluckt und etwas sagen will. Er braucht dann aber doch noch einige Momente bis er die Worte zu finden scheint.

„Es jetzt schon viel zu lange her. Viel zu lange,“ Sebastian rauft sich durch die Haare, „und es liegt mir seitdem auf dem Herzen.“

Thorsten hat eine leise Ahnung von dem, was kommen wird. Er spürt, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzieht und einen unnachgiebigen Druck auf seinem Brustkorb. Seine Finger krallen sich am Geländer fest.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich damals mit dir umgegangen bin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein verdammter Idiot war,“ Sebastians Stimme wird leise und etwas heißer, „am meisten bereue ich das, was ich über deine Tochter gesagt habe.“

Das sagt er nun und starrt ihn an, Verzweiflung, Scham und Reue in seinem Gesicht. Dabei hat er ihn das schon vor Jahren verziehen.

„Sebastian, das habe ich dir doch schon lange vergeben.“

Da ist sie nun wieder, diese schwere Spannung, die sich wie ein elektrisches Feld zwischen Sebastian und ihm entfaltet. Die ihn schwer atmen lässt, so als stünden sie im dichten Nebel.

„Wirklich?“ fragt Sebastian nach, Verunsicherung in der Stimme.

„Ja, wirklich.“ In seiner Stimme schwingt etwas Trauer mit, Trauer über die verlorene Zeit, die Jahre, in denen sie nur noch nebeneinanderhergelebt und über die Verbindung, die sie früher wie Pech und Schwefel zusammengeschweißt hat, die immer wieder in Grauzonen abgedriftet ist und die eine sichere Illusion von etwas mehr impliziert hat, die sie verzweifelt und unnachgiebig versucht haben zu vergraben, aber letztendlich nie geschafft haben zu ersticken.

Er kann wieder freier atmen, fühlt sich nicht mehr so allein und überfordert.

Ihm wird plötzlich bewusst, dass sie ihre Arme aneinanderpressen, Sebastians Wärme sickert langsam durch sein Shirt. Er wendet seinen Blick wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu. Lange hält er das nicht aus, der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

Bevor er sich abwendet, um in sein Hotelzimmer zurückzukehren, legt er seine Hand auf Sebastians Schulter, drückt kurz zu.

„Danke. Schlaf dann gut.“

Sebastian nickt. In seinen Augen ist Erleichterung zu sehen, aber auch etwas anderes, das Thorsten nicht recht zuordnen kann.

„Gute Nacht.“

Es dauert lange bis Thorsten endlich einschläft.

_________

Thorsten nippt an seinem Kaffee und betrachtet Sebastian, der am anderen Ende des Tisches mit einem der Dozenten in einem Gespräch vertieft ist. Den Vormittag haben sie schon hinter sich, gerade laufen die letzten zwei Minuten der Kaffeepause ab. Noch ist der Geräuschpegel hoch, dank der etwa hundert Teilnehmer, die sich in Zwei- oder Dreierpärchen unterhalten und mit dem Geschirr klirren.

Aber Thorsten hat nur Augen für die Geschehnisse vor ihm. Für Sebastian, der seinen Blick bemerkt und lächelt. Dann ertönt die Stimme des nächsten Dozenten, der um Aufmerksamkeit bittet und mit dem nächsten Vortrag beginnt.

Sebastian notiert sich Informationen auf dem vor ihm liegenden Blatt, da er heute dran ist mit dem Protokoll, als er Thorsten plötzlich am Arm antippt und sein Blatt Papier in Thorstens Richtung schiebt. Darauf erkennt Thorsten das Gittermuster von 3-Gewinnt und einen bereits eingetragenen Kringel in der Mitte. Er muss schmunzeln. Er nimmt seinen Stift und macht ein Kreuz unten links. Er schaut zu Sebastian hoch. Dieser zwinkert nur und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, bevor er das Blatt unauffällig zurückzieht und mit gespielt ernster Miene seinen nächsten Kringel plant.

Das Spiel wird zu mehreren, jedes endet in unentschieden und irgendwann verliert es seinen Reiz. Bevor sie zum Abendessen aufstehen, fragt Thorsten aus Neugierde.

„Was ist denn nun mit dem Protokoll?“

Sebastian lacht kurz auf.

„Ich habe vorhin nachgefragt, da wird uns ein offizielles zugeschickt werden.“

_________

Auch an diesen Abend treffen sie sich auf dem Balkon, allerdings deutlich früher, sodass die Landschaft im spätabendlichen Sonnenlicht noch gut zu erkennen ist.

„Komm mal mit, ich hab da was, was dir gefallen wird.“

Thorsten folgt Sebastian ohne Nachfrage, der sich bereits umgedreht und mit zwei großen Schritten sein Zimmer betreten hat. Er setzt sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Kante des Betts, während Sebastian in seiner Tasche wühlt. Thorsten beobachtet ihn still und spürt, wie sich eine leichte Anspannung ausbreitet. Sebastian legt einen Pullover aus der Tasche auf das Bett neben Thorsten und mustert ihn kurz, bevor er sich wieder der Tasche zuwendet.

„Ich wollte dich ja schon immer mal in mein Bett bekommen,“ sagt er dann ohne aufzuschauen. Adrenalin schießt durch Thorstens Körper.

„Ja?“ Diesmal weicht Thorsten nicht aus, sondern versucht Sebastian ebenso zu provozieren, wie er es mit ihm macht. Dieses alte Spiel zwischen ihnen, wer diesen einen Schritt zu weit geht, damit der andere einen Rückzieher macht. In der Regel war das immer Thorsten.

Sebastians Gesicht erhellt sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Es ist fast wie damals. Thorsten spürt praktisch die Energie, die plötzlich von ihm ausgeht.

„Hier, wir haben open bar night. Ist zwar nur ein six pack, aber besser als das in der Minibar allemal.“ Sebastian hebt das Bier aus seiner Tasche.

„Wie, du hast Bier mitgebracht?“

Sebastian entfernt die Verpackung und drückt Thorsten ein Bier in die Hand, stößt mit ihm an, sodass das Flaschenglas klirrt.

So stehen sie ein paar Momente dar, bis Sebastian den Blickkontakt bricht und den Bürostuhl an die offene Balkontür heranrollt und einen Stuhl daneben platziert. Er deutet Thorsten an, Platz zu nehmen.

Durch die offene Balkontür ist der kleine See und die am Ufer stehende große ausladende Weide, die sanft im Herbstwind wiegt und deren herunterhängende Äste Linien auf der Wasseroberfläche ziehen, gut zu beobachten.

So sitzen sie eine Weile, die untergehende Sonne beobachtend, bis Thorsten gähnen muss.

„Müde?“, fragt Sebastian, die Stimme ganz rau und Thorsten nickt mechanisch. Sebastian wirft ihm kurz einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder dem See zuwendet.

„Ich habe das vermisst,“ beginnt er erneut.

Thorsten überlegt erst, der Aussage auszuweichen, nachzufragen, was er meine, aber entscheidet sich dann doch, ehrlich zu sein. So viel ist er ihm schuldig nach gestern.

„Ich auch.“

Sebastian schaut wieder zu ihm herüber.

„Ich habe uns vermisst. Sehr sogar.“

Thorsten schluckt trocken.

Er spürt Wärme an seiner Hand und sein Blick folgt, wie Sebastian seinen Zeigefinger ausstreckt, seitlich an der Armlehne, so nah an seinem Handrücken.

Dann berührt er ihn und Thorsten bleibt der Atem im Hals stecken. Er räuspert sich und wendet seinen Blick wieder auf den See. Im Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Sebastian sanft lächelt. Dieser streckt sich auf dem Bürostuhl und nutzt die Gelegenheit, seine Hand auf Thorstens zu legen. Sanft streichelt er über den Handrücken, entlang der Finger, kleine hauchzarte Bewegungen.

Thorsten dreht sein Handgelenk und lässt seine Finger zwischen Sebastians gleiten. Der drückt zu, als habe er Angst, dass Thorsten es sich anders überlegt und losreißt. Aber Thorstens Finger schließen sich um Sebastians und sein Daumen streichelt ganz von selbst über Sebastians weiche Haut.

Sebastian nutzt die Verbindung, um mit dem Bürostuhl an Thorstens Stuhl heranzurollen und den letzten Abstand zwischen den beiden Armlehnen zu schließen.

„Wir hätten damals nie damit aufhören sollen,“ sagt er schließlich, sein Blick ist fixiert auf ihre Hände. Thorsten überlegt, was genau er meint. Den Besuch in der Adoptionsagentur, der Termin in der Arztpraxis – oder beides. Thorsten streichelt mit mehr Nachdruck mit seinem Daumen über Sebastians Hand.

„Und dann hättest du sie mit deinem besten Freund betrogen?“ Nun spielt Thorsten auf ein ganz anderes Gespräch an.

„Ja... nein,“ Sebastian blickt kurz zu ihm hoch, „ob man zwei Menschen gleich stark lieben kann, habe ich sie mal gefragt. Ich habe von dir geträumt, weißt du. In meinem Kopf habe ich sie sehr wohl betrogen. Viel eher, als sie es dann tatsächlich getan hat.“

Die Schwere des Geständnisses lässt Thorstens Herz schneller schlagen.

„Geträumt von mir, hm?“

Sebastian wendet seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm, schaut ihn an, immer noch leicht unsicher, fragend, aber diebisch und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ja, ganz banale Sachen. Wir in der Kneipe, bei einem Feierabendbier. Als wir die Wohnung gestrichen haben. Im Büro, wenn du aufschaust. Wie du mich früher immer angeschaut hast. Dieses warme Lächeln, herausfordernd, geheimnisvoll, deine Locken. Und...“

Er klingt heiser und rau. Kribbelnde Wärme schickt es durch Thorstens ganzen Körper. In seinen Fingern zuckt es vor Verlangen, nach Sebastian zu greifen und ihn an sich zu ziehen.

„Und?“ Er zieht fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„...andere Sachen.“

Thorsten streckt seine andere Hand aus, zögert kurz, bevor er vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne von Sebastians Stirn streicht, seine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten lässt und sie dann an der Wange ruhen lässt. Sebastians Blick wird seltsam weich, als Thorsten beginnt die samtweiche Haut hinter dessen Ohr zu streicheln und mit dem Daumen über kratzige Stoppeln fährt, die Thorstens Fingerkuppen kribbeln lassen.

„Von anderen Sachen habe ich auch geträumt.“

Sebastians Mundwinkel zucken zu einem Lächeln, bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wird und er es Thorsten gleichtut und seine Hand an Thorstens Wange legt. Thorsten kann sein Herz so laut schlagen hören, dass er sich sicher ist, dass Sebastian es mitbekommen muss. Er schließt kurz die Augen und lehnt sich in Sebastians Hand.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist Sebastian ganz nah. Er wartet ab, lässt Sebastian entscheiden, was als nächstes passieren wird. Dessen Blick fällt immer wieder auf seine Lippen und die Sanftheit und Zuneigung in seinen Augen spiegeln seine eigenen Gefühle wider und lassen ihn schlucken.

Dann scheint Sebastian den Mut gefunden zu haben und lässt seine Hand an seinen Nacken gleiten, zieht ihn leicht zu sich und drückt seine Lippen auf seine. Thorsten reagiert augenblicklich und küsst zurück, drängt sich gegen Sebastian. Am Anfang ist es nur ein Zusammendrücken ihrer Lippen, fest und mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung, als könnten sie sich nicht mehr voneinander lösen und um all die aufgestauten Gefühle und den ungesagten Geständnissen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dann öffnet Thorsten seinen Mund und verwandelt den Kuss in eine ganz andere Qualität. Sebastian drängt sich ihm entgegen, seine Finger krampfen in Thorstens Nacken, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen.

Dann dreht er sich leicht, steht auf und zieht Thorsten mit sich, ohne aufzuhören ihn zu küssen. Mit einem Bein zieht er die Balkontür hinter sich zu und schiebt Thorsten in Richtung des Betts.

Als er sich kurz löst, um sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen, und dann Thorsten wieder an sich heranzuziehen, stoppt er kurz und schaut Thorsten in die Augen.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich das schon möchte.“

Thorsten lacht auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung.“

Sebastian erwidert sein Lächeln und greift nach ihm. Thorsten schmiegt sich ganz weich an ihn und genießt das wunderbare Gefühl, wie Sebastian sich ihm entgegendrängt, wie er seine Finger durch Thorstens Haare fährt. Unwillkürlich presst Thorsten ihn näher an sich, als dieser den Kopf senkt und mit seiner Nase entlang Thorsten Schläfe über seine Wange zu seinen Lippen fährt und ihn küsst, dass es Thorsten den Atem raubt und er seine Finger in Sebastians Hemd krallt.

Er spürt Sebastians Hände auf seinen Armen, als er ihn auf das Bett dirigiert, spürt die Wärme seiner Finger, als er seinen Griff verstärkt. Kribbelnde Hitze breitet sich in ihm aus, als er langsam auf das weiche Bett sinkt und Sebastians Gewicht auf seinem Körper spürt. Er fühlt ihn schaudern, als er seine Hände unter Sebastians Shirt schiebt und streichelnd über warme Haut gleiten lässt. Sein Kopf ist ganz leer, er kann weder denken und noch aufhören, Sebastians angespannte Muskeln mit den Fingern nachzuzeichnen.

_________

Er hat das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, weiß nicht, wie lange sie schon hier liegen und sich küssen. Ein paar Minuten, ein paar Stunden, er kann es nicht sagen, als sich Sebastian mit einem fast stillen Flüstern von ihm löst und sein Gesicht gegen Thorstens Hals drückt. „Ich liebe dich,“ flüstert er.

Thorsten stockt, muss die Augen schließen und presst Sebastian noch enger an sich. Viel zu früh kommt sein Geständnis, aber eigentlich fast schon zu spät. Sebastian klammert sich an ihn, als habe er selbst Angst davor, was er gerade gestanden hat. Thorsten atmet tief ein und wieder aus, überlegt, wiegt ab.

„Schau mich mal an,“ sagt er schließlich in Sebastians Haar und drückt einen Kuss gegen die weichen Strähnen, bevor Sebastian sich etwas aufrichtet und ihm in die Augen schaut.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Schon viel zu lange und zu verzweifelt, als dass er Sebastian damit im Regen stehen lassen kann.

Sebastian grinst ihn an und Thorsten zieht ihn wieder zu sich und lässt seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten bevor Sebastian den Kuss vertieft und sich an ihn schmiegt.

Er spürt ihn heiß und hart gegen sein Bein und muss ein kehliges Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er ändert den Winkel seiner Hüfte gegen Sebastian, um zu zeigen, dass es ihm genauso geht, bevor er sich ein wenig wegdrückt, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt, um weiter zu gehen. Sebastian versteht sofort und rollt auf seinen Rücken, nimmt Thorsten mit sich, der nun an seiner Seite gedrängt seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge legt. Sebastian beginnt langsam über seinen Rücken zu streicheln, die andere Hand verschränkt er mit Thorstens. Thorsten drückt einen Kuss auf Sebastians Wange bevor er seinen Kopf auf Sebastians Schulter bettet und sich von Sebastian sanft in den Schlaf streicheln lässt.

_________

Auf dem Weg zum Auto nach dem Veranstaltungsende am nächsten Tag, greift Sebastian nach ihm und schlingt seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, ohne auf die gelachten Proteste zu hören, die Thorsten von sich gibt. Er lässt sich schließlich gegen Sebastian zurückfallen und dreht seinen Kopf, um ihn grinsend anzusehen. Die Endorphine schwirren in seinem Körper und er kann gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.

Er lacht und windet sich und Sebastian greift fester zu, steht halb über ihm gebeugt und küsst ihn sanft auf die Wange. Erst als sie Schritte hinter ihnen hören, lösen sie sich widerwillig voneinander und laden ihre Taschen in Thorstens Porsche.

Der Verkehr ist erstaunlicherweise gar nicht dicht, die Straßen sind leer. Die Herbstsonne taucht die Landschaft vor ihnen goldgelb, in Sepiafarben. Sie haben die Fenster geöffnet und ein warmer Luftzug fährt ihnen durch die Haare. Thorsten spürt Sebastians Hand, die seinen Oberschenkel durch die Hose sacht streichelt.

Im Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Sebastian seinen Kopf in seine Richtung dreht und ihn für einige Kilometer betrachtet. Es sollte sich komisch anfühlen, aber es lässt Thorstens Herz nur schneller schlagen.

„Ich war schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr so glücklich,“ bricht Sebastian die Stille und Thorsten kann die Wahrheit der Aussage in seiner Stimme hören.

„Bist du glücklich?“ fragt Sebastian nach, bevor Thorsten darauf erwidern kann.

Thorsten nimmt seine Hand, dreht sie und drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken.

„Sehr,“ antwortet er schließlich und blickt zu Sebastian.

Dessen Grinsen wird noch breiter. Sebastian streckt seinen anderen Arm aus dem Fenster und wiegt ihn im Gegenwind. Seinen Kopf lehnt er zurück und schließt die Augen, das Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

„Warte ab, bis dich ich tatsächlich in meinem Bett habe.“

Thorsten lacht auf und zwinkert Sebastian zu.

Der Gedanke daran sollte ihn wirklich nicht so furchtbar glücklich machen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen :)


End file.
